wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set
The Wiggles TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set is a special DVD collection of The Wiggles' first TV Series, released on November 17, 2005 in a limited edition lunch tin, which also included an issue of The Wiggles Magazine. It was re-released on the May 11, 2009 without the tin and magazine. It was never released outside of Australia and New Zealand, and is currently out of print. Official Description Join in the fun at Wigglehouse. Foodman (inspired by a TV superhero, Anthony imagines himself being Foodman, who is able to eat tall sandwiches with a single bite!), Murray's Shirt, Jeff the Mechanic, Lily (Lily Lavender the movie star is looking for a star for her next movie, which Wiggle will it be?), Funny Greg, and many more. Captain Feathersword's pirate show is full of friendly pirate fun. The Captain joins his best mate Wags the Dog as they hunt for treasure, learn to fish and try obedience lessons all with hilarious results. Join Henry the Octopus and his underwater friends in beautiful puppet stories of life under the sea. Of course you'll love The Wiggles songs, including D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favourite Dinosaur, Ponies, The Monkey Dance, Pufferbillies, Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Havenu Shalom Alechem, Here Comes a Bear, Get Ready To Wiggle, Shaky Shaky, Uncle Noah's Ark and many more. It's time to turn on the TV, tune in and wiggle away with The Wiggles TV Series 1. Contents The episodes are spread across 3 discs, with Wiggly Animation clips from the then-upcoming 5th TV Series playing in between each. Songs from each episode, as well as the bonus Animation clips, can be selected from their own menus. Special features on the 3rd disc includes an Electronic Storybook called Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam, and a photo gallery showcasing production/behind the scenes stills, promotional material, Wiggles concerts and more, focusing on 1991-1998. Disc 1 Episodes/Songs #Anthony's Friend ##Dorothy's Birthday Party ##Ponies ##Henry's Dance #Foodman ##Hot Potato ##D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Murray's Shirt ##The Monkey Dance ##Henry the Octopus #Building Blocks ##Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) ##I Am A Dancer ##I Love It When It Rains #Jeff the Mechanic ##Captain Feathersword ##Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ##Pufferbillies #Lilly ##Havenu Shalom Alechem ##Joannie Works With One Hammer ##Whenever I Hear This Music Wiggly Animations #Wiggly Party #Uncle Noah's Ark #Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills #Lechoo Yeladim #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Haru Ga Kita Disc 2 Episodes/Songs #Zardo Zap ##Walk ##Get Ready To Wiggle ##Here Comes a Bear #The Party ##Fruit Salad ##Dorothy's Dance Party ##Shaky Shaky #Wiggle Opera ##Dorothy the Dinosaur ##Wake Up Jeff! ##O Epoe Tooki Tooki #Haircut ##Big Red Car ##Uncle Noah's Ark ##Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Muscleman Murray ##Point Your Finger and Do the Twist (Live) ##Wave To Wags (Live) ##Nya Nya Nya (Live) Wiggly Animations #Vegetable Soup #Hats #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #A Frog Went A Walking Disc 3 Episodes/Songs #Spooked Wiggles ##Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) ##Wags and the Wagettes (Live) ##Di Dicki Do Dum (Live) #Funny Greg ##Hot Potato (Live) ##Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Live) Wiggly Animations #Butterflies Flit #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Special Features *Wiggly Photo Gallery *Electronic Storybook - "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" Edits Every episode presented is edited in multiple ways from their original versions. Kaz the Cat segments are of course missing, as they had been replaced by Dorothy's Kindergarten segments years before for reruns and international airing. "Wiggly Trivia" questions asked in Wigglehouse segments before commercial breaks were removed, as there are no breaks on DVD. The songs Teddy Bear Hug, Numbers Rhumba, and Baby Baluga are also removed from their respective episodes, as they were covers of songs by Raffi, despite the fact that the former two songs had been made available on the Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time DVD three years before, which would go on to be re-released multiple times. Galleries DVD Covers TheWiggles'TVSeries1CollectorsBoxSet-Poster.jpg|Poster TheWiggles-TVSeriesOneCover.jpg|Full cover TVSeries1DVD-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover and song credits TheWiggles'TVSeries1DVD-Disc1.jpg|Disc 1 TheWiggles'TVSeries1DVD-Disc2.jpg|Disc 2 TheWiggles'TVSeries1DVD-Disc3.jpg|Disc 3 TheWiggles-TVSeriesOneCover2009Re-Release.jpg|2009 Re-release TheWiggles-TVSeriesOneDisc12009.jpg|Disc 1 2009 Re-release IMG_3622.JPG|Disc 2 2009 Re-release IMG_3623.JPG|Disc 3 2009 Re-release DVD Menu Gallery Disc 1 TVSeries1-Disc1-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TVSeries1-Disc1-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo TVSeries1Disc1-DVDMenu.png|'Main Menu' (background music: Hot Potato) TVSeries1Disc1-EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|'Select an Episode' (background music: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)) TVSeries1Disc1-WigglyAnimationMenu.png|'Select a Wiggly Animation' (background music: The Monkey Dance) TVSeries1Disc1-SongSelectionMenu.png|'Song Jukebox' page 1 (background music: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) TVSeries1Disc1-SongSelectionMenu2.png|'Song Jukebox' page 2 (background music: Henry the Octopus) TVSeries1Disc1-SongSelectionMenu3.png|'Song Jukebox' page 3 (background music: Dorothy's Birthday Party) TVSeries1Disc1-SubtitlesMenu.png|'Subtitles' (background music: Whenever I Hear This Music) Disc 2 TVSeries1-Disc2-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TVSeries1-Disc2-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo TVSeries1Disc2-DVDMenu.png|'Main Menu' (background music: Fruit Salad) TVSeries1Disc2-EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|'Select an Episode' (background music: Get Ready To Wiggle) TVSeries1Disc2-WigglyAnimationMenu.png|'Select a Wiggly Animation' (background music: Dorothy's Dance Party) TVSeries1Disc2-SongSelectionMenu.png|'Song Jukebox' page 1 (background music: Shaky Shaky) TVSeries1Disc2-SongSelectionMenu2.png|'Song Jukebox' page 2 (background music: Walk) TVSeries1Disc2-SongSelectionMenu3.png|'Song Jukebox' page 3 (background music: Get Ready To Wiggle) TVSeries1Disc2-SubtitlesMenu.png|'Subtitles' (background music: Uncle Noah's Ark) Disc 3 TVSeries1-Disc3-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen TVSeries1-Disc3-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo TVSeries1Disc3-DVDMenu.png|'Main Menu' (background music: Get Ready To Wiggle) TVSeries1Disc3-EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|'Select an Episode/a Wiggly Animation' (background music: Hats) TVSeries1Disc3-SongSelectionMenu.png|'Song Jukebox' (background music: C'est Wags, C'est Bon) TVSeries1Disc3-SpecialFeaturesMenu.png|'Special Features' (background music: Henry's Underwater Big Band) TVSeries1Disc3-SubtitlesMenu.png|'Subtitles' (background music: Gulp Gulp) Photo Gallery MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Live in concert Greg,AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Joey with the Wiggles GregandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Jeff MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags the Dog JeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray WakeUpJeff-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyGroupinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags waving HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Henry waving CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture2.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" OohItsCaptainFeathersword-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" TheWigglesOnHill.JPG|The Wiggles on the hill TheWigglesOnHill.jpeg|The Wiggles on the hill TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on a hill TheAwakeWigglesAndDorothyOnHill.JPG|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy on a hill TheWigglesWithoutLogosOnTheirBelts.jpg|It's Wiggle Time! Dorothy'sSplit-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy's split FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandJeremyFabinyl.jpg|24 June 1991 Wiggles office meeting with Jeremy TheWigglesBusking2.jpg|6 April, 1991 Busking in Chatswood TheAwakeWiggles.jpg|27 March, 1991 The lawns of Macquarie University. Murray, Greg, Anthony and John. TheWiggles'FirstEverRecording.jpg|30 January, 1991 First ever recording PaulFieldasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The very first Dorothy film clip, "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TheWigglesBusking.jpg|The Wiggles, John and Joseph TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|1 December, 1993. An early Wiggles gig HoottheOwl.jpg|Hoot the Owl GreginYellowShirt.jpg|First appearance of the yellow shirt! AnthonyintheGreenT-Shirt.jpg|October 1992, Miranda Park AnthonyField.jpg|Track Down Studios JeffFatt.jpg|Wiggles demos, Castle Music Studios January 1990 TheWigglesonRedNoseDay1991.jpg|The Wiggles on Red Nose Day AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinSydney'sRadioInterview.jpg|26 August, 1991 Early radio interview TheWigglesatSydneyRadioStation.jpg|Sydney radio station, 2UE radio interview MurrayasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|2 November, 1991 An early gig TheWiggles'ConcertBackdrop.jpg|27-Jul-93 WiggleTimeSet.jpg|14 July, 1993 First set of a Wiggles video TheAwakeWigglesin1992.jpg|Early TV appearance Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Merchandise sale, 2 July 1993 HenrytheOctopus.jpg|Henry the Octopus' first appearance AnthonyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony Field as Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglesin1993.jpg|Packing up the show, 1 December 1993 TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Arriving at an awards night in a different Big Red Car BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car! TheWigglesLIVE-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A new backdrop! June 1995 AnthonyFieldin1993.jpg|Anthony JohnPatrickField.jpg|14 September 1994. Left - Anthony's Dad John selling merchandise after the show TheAwakeWigglesCallingJeff.jpg|27 May- In the studio GreginDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Greg, 3 December 1993 GregPageandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Greg TheWigglesandPaulField.jpg|Murray's away! AnthonyFieldin1991.jpg|The preschool years TheWiggles'Drawings.jpg|Early fan artwork TheWigglesandFredGaffney.jpg|Signing with Fred Gaffney Licensing 1995 TheAwakeWigglesatABC.jpg|The early days with ABC TheWigglesBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|First Big Show performance TheWigglesandDorothyatStarlightFoundationEvent.jpg|Early Starlight Foundation event TheWigglesandDorothyonMidday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on Midday TheWigglesHoldingDoorsIn1998.jpg|The Wiggels in the Wigglehouse CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|First TV series shot Australia's Wonderland in Sydney AnthonyandMurrayinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|First TV series shot Australia's Wonderland in Sydney TheWigglesinAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|First TV series shot at Australia's Wonderland in Sydney GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy!-Live.JPG|Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! GreginAustralia'sWonderlandConcert.JPG|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy!" JoanieWorksWithOneHammer-Live.JPG|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" HereComesABear-1997Live.JPG|"Here Comes A Bear" HereComesABear-1997Live2.JPG|Here Comes A Bear HereComesABear-1997Live3.JPG|Here Comes A Bear HereComesABear-1997Live4.JPG|Here Comes A Bear TheWigglesDancing.jpg|The Wiggles dancing Trivia * This is the only complete TV Series collection to be made before Greg retired in 2006. TV Series 2 Collector's Edition and TV Series 3: Lights, Camera, Action! were released in 2007 and 2008, respectively. *This is the second DVD to include bonus Wiggly Animation clips, after Lights, Camera, Action!, another TV Series DVD. * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) and Uncle Noah's Ark appear both in episodes as live-action music videos, and as bonus Wiggly Animation clips. * Murray's dialogue (and lawnmower sounds) are muted on the Wiggly Animation for D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur), despite the characters' mouths moving to them. This is fixed in its appearance in Splish Splash Big Red Boat. * A trailer for this DVD set appears on the DVD for Da Kath & Kim Code, in the closing previews on it. * The photo gallery shows photos from 1991-1998. * "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" has been renamed to "Big Red Car" (not to be confused with the 1995 song). Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles Series Collection Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Series 1 Videos Category:DVDs Category:Episode Videos Category:Australia